


Beautiful Creation

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, adopted!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Can I request a Bucky x reader where reader is Stark’s younger sister and she’s pregnant and Tony calls Bucky into his office for ‘a word’ and all the team can here is YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT?? yes he did Tony yes he did you can add smut in a flashback in or not it’s fine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 23





	Beautiful Creation

When you and Bucky formed a relationship, your older brother, Tony, was not too happy. He wasn’t fond of the fact that you’ve fallen for the guy who killed your parents, well, your adoptive parents. Nonetheless, he was a killer, but as Bucky as well as you have stated, he doesn’t do those things anymore. He was brainwashed. Did he remember his victims? Yes. Every. Single. One. But you saw how guilty he was. You witnessed how it ate him alive, first hand. His screaming. His thrashing. His nightmares. His self-hatred. All of it. It just made you love Bucky even more.

* * *

When you found out you were pregnant, you were ecstatic. You’ve never been happier in your entire life. You were especially happy that Bucky took it so well. He was so giddy like a five year old in a candy store. His bright blue eyes shined with excitement.

“I-I just can’t believe it. We’re having a kid! WE’RE HAVING A KID! HOLY CRAP!” He picked you up and spun you around. He set you down and kissed you hard on the lips, “I never thought I’d be happy again.” He whispered. His face broke out into a big, wide smile, “You’ve made me so so happy, Y/N!”

You didn’t want to tell the rest of the team just yet. You wanted to surprise them all at the same time. But, of course, your annoying brother just had to be nosey. He knew you were hiding something. Therefore, he told FRIDAY to snoop around. Your medical files from Doctor Cho popped up on his screen.

He read them over and his eyes widened, “Are you fucking kidding me?! FRIDAY! Call Barnes to my office! NOW!”

* * *

You and Bucky were cuddling in your room watching tv. His metal hand mindlessly drawing circles on your stomach. Your quiet time together was then interrupted by FRIDAY.

“Sergeant Barnes, Mr. Stark would like to have a word with you in his office. It’s urgent.”

You groaned, “Perfect timing, Tony,” You mumbled.

Bucky sighed and stood from the bed giving you a quick kiss on the lips, “I’m sure it’ll be quick.” He made his way to Tony’s office with a semi-grumpy expression, “What is it, Stark?”

Tony sat in his chair facing away from Bucky, “FRIDAY, sound proof the room.”

“Yes, Mister Stark.” The female AI voice said, “The room is soundproofed, Mr. Stark.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Tony spun around to face Bucky. Bucky took a step back wary of what Tony might do. Tony took a deep breath, then, “YOU GOT MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT?!”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “Woah, wait a minute. How’d you find that out?”

“So it’s true?!”

“Yes, it’s true! But how did you find out? She wanted to tell everyone at the same time!” Tony turned his screen around and showed Bucky the file. Bucky looked at Tony in disbelief, “You snooped?!”

“I knew you two were hiding something from me. I felt it. So, as her older brother, I had to make sure she was being safe and wasn’t doing anything stupid. Clearly, I was right. You were hiding this from me!”

“I can’t believe you, Stark,” Bucky grumbled.

“You just keep ruining our lives, don’t you.”

“Are you serious right now? I didn’t ruin anything!”

“You forced her-“

“I didn’t force her Stark! When are you going to get into your so called ‘marvelous brain’ of yours that I genuinely care about Y/N?! She loves me and I love her! I don’t care what you think of me. I didn’t mean to kill your parents. But I damn well hope you see that I’m not that monster anymore. Y/N helped me see that. And no matter what you say or do, Y/N and I are keeping this baby and we’re going to love the hell out of it.” Bucky stomped out of that room in so much anger. When he entered your room again, he flopped himself into your lap.

You ran your hands through his hair, “Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah. Ya know, just your brother being the typical ass that he is.” Bucky huffed.

“He found out, didn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“Had a feeling he would. Whatever though. I love you and our baby.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed your stomach, “And I love you both as well,”


End file.
